Ayato x Yui Au Love story
by Rosales2k
Summary: When Yui had been living an apartment with her roommate Miyu and had gone to the night school where Yui had encountered a small feelings to a guy name Ayato. A rated M will come by in more chapters
1. A night where I first met him

Diabolik lovers in which I do not own. Please enjoy the introduction

Yui's Pov

It was the first night that I had met him. Before that, I was living with my father and for no reason he kicked me out without anyone finding out. He had a sadness look on his face and it was telling me he didn't want to do it but had to.

It's been five years since then and now 17 years old. I had been living with my roommate name Miyu who we became close as sisters. She helped me out a lot after my father kicked me out, I didn't have a place to stay or where else to go it was really hard for me.

Thanks to Miyu who parents had died in the collapse of the office when both of her parent was working and had been living in apartment since then about 12 years on her own.

Me and Miyu had got ready for the night school to which is my first night in since my other school was really far away and the night school was really a close one to Miyu's apartment. Once in the front of the school building, Miyu said "are you sure you are going to be okay in your first night of school?" "yes don't worry about it I'll be fine I promise" I said "okay but just to warn to don't get involved in a guy name Ayato or any other of his brothers, I heard rumors going around that one girl gets a date with the Sakamaki brothers, they never return on the next night" she said and those words she said had me struck with fear and a bit thankful for letting me know, I said to her "thank you for letting me know and please don't scare me that again" "oh I'm sorry if I scared you but like I said its just a rumor so you have nothing to worry about." As Miyu said as we entered the school and part ways to our classrooms.

Once I had entered my classroom, my teacher Mr. Takashi had introduced me and I said "its nice to meet you, I'm Komori Yui" then Mr. Takashi had said "well Ms. Komori you'll be sitting next to Ayato over there to where he is always sleeping and slacking off" as he said and ayato gave him a growl and then looked at me.

Then I just realized to what Miyu had said about a rumor that has been going around and it pegs my chest with fear and somehow develops a crush on him. That was the first night I had met him on my first night in school.


	2. He is not human

**Hey, hey everyone I hope you didn't get bored out of the first chapter, I promise I'll make it interesting or if you want to help me with ideas you can message me.**

Ayato's povs

Who is this girl and why does she have the same scent as that person. Shit, she's even beautiful than the other whores I fucked with. She even seems different than the others even though I did want to admit it.

Yui's povs

I sat down next to Ayato where he was sitting. I felt nervous because of the rumor that Miyu had told me and that I was falling for him. Well it's best if I didn't start a relationship with me because I still had a lot on my mind lately.

Once class was over, I headed to the restroom to change my clothes for work to help pay the bill with Miyu. Then I heard someone's footsteps and came in to the restroom and I saw it was Ayato.

"Ayato what are you doing in the girl's restroom? " "I came here because I got interested in your scent" he said "what do you mean?" "Well I'm about to take your first of everything" he start to grab my wrist and held me forcefully he went down to my neck and I felt a sharp pain and heard a sucking noise

"no way, you couldn't be a vampire" I said while he stop sucking my blood "well you figured that out didn't you chichinashi and now with these bite marks, you are mine and mine only" as he said and went to bit my neck again, Ayato is sucking a large amount of my blood and I soon passed out.

Ayato povs

Damn this girl passed out, talk about a weak girl, but when I look at her, I found myself to liking this pitiful human. I lead myself forward to kiss this girl and I was no fun at all while this girl passed out. I then decided to take her to the nurse's office to lye her down to the bed and then just I left her like nothing happen.

I still can't get over the fact that her scent reminds me of that bitch but still I have grown to love that chichinashi but I can't let my feelings take control. I have to be the best, I'll be the next in line to the vampire throne and defeat my dead beat father.


	3. My first Passionate Kiss

**Hey guys, sorry if the last chapter didn't go so well but I promise it'll get better. So I hope you enjoy this one.**

Yui's povs

I woke up in a nurse's office where my memories just had flashed back to where Ayato had sucked my blood. Then Miyu appeared beside the bed and said "Yui are you aright, I heard what happen in the girl's restroom" I would tell her what happen but if I did, then she might think I'm crazy so I had to lie.

"don't worry I'm fine really, it's just that I have been having a lack of sleep that's all" I said "well if you have been trouble sleeping then I will have to call the boss telling him that you're not feeling will" she said "no you don't have to do that, I can still work"

Once that's was over I finished getting ready for the job called Rabbit Café. I felt bad that I had to lie to Miyu but at least it will keep her from danger. But not matter how terrifying that me finding out that Ayato is a vampire, I still had these feelings that l liked him.

_The Next Night in the Night school_

Ayato's povs

I felt the urge to suck her blood again and having the other feelings that doesn't involve blood. I stared at her while class had started. That face she makes in fear, made me to want her more. I'll have to catch her again after school and maybe even follow her to the room where nobody's around and I will make her mine and I'll show whose boss.

Yui's povs

Ayato just keeps on staring at me and it terrified me so much. I said "Mr. Takashi, may I be excused, I'm not feeling so will" "yes Ms. Komori you may" said Mr. Takashi then I headed out the classroom door and may my way to the nurses office to tell her or him that I'm not feeling well. I made my way to the office but nobody's there, so I decided to wait and lay down in the bed and started to fall asleep

Then I felt something slapped me across the check, when I woke up I was Ayato who's been slapping me to wake up. I felt fear that's building up inside of me and said "finally you're awake chichinashi and now I can suck your blood now. I started to shiver with fright, I closed my eyes when I know there was no way out of this and Ayato was too strong while he grabbed both of my wrists.

As I waited for the bit to come, but then I felt something cold pressed against my lips "_is he kissing me"_ I thought, the kiss seemed to feel more passion and Ayato decided to deepen the kiss more. I had to break off the kiss for some air and said "why are you kissing me" "are you that stupid, so that you blood will be sweeter in heat and don't think it means anything because it doesn't."

When he said that, I felt pain in my chest because part of me loves him, but I know he's a vampire who is only after is my blood, then he started to bite down my neck and someone came to the nurses office.


	4. He confessed to me

**Hey Ana Maria Diana, yes I will be updating the story but you have to be patient because I got lots of school work that needs to be done and all of you guys please enjoy this one.**

Yui's povs

I ended up waking up in the next night where it seems to be in my room thinking _what the…how I did I got here and who carried me backed to the apartment. _Then the memories flashback to me and the male nurses' name was Tougo

_**Flashback**_

"_My, my aren't you being a little rough with your girlfriend" said Tougo "ch shut up old man and let us be and get the fuck out" said Ayato who was in anger now, wait does Ayato know this man by heart? "Now, now Ayato is there any way to speak to your father like that. Wait FATHER, this man Tougo is Ayato's father! "damn it old man look what you done she now knows and I must suck her blood dry until there's nothing left" said Ayato and comes towards me and I said "Please don't I won't tell nobody, not even Miyu" "That's not going to change the fact that you heard everything" said Ayato who now sinks his fang onto my neck and I soon passed out again_

_Ayato's povs still flashback_

"_Ayato stop, you don't want to kill her" said the old man "and why not you know she knows that being my old man mean she knows that you're a vampire and why should I not kill her" I said then my old man said "it's because I know you love her and it would be painful for you if you kill miss Yui now" damn my old man's right, I do love her but I didn't want to admit it because I didn't like these feelings I'm having when I see Yui._

"_now Ayato, it is your responsibility to take her where she lives and if you don't, there will be punishment waiting for you in the demon world" Said my old man, fuck, I sure as hell I didn't want to go to the demon world to receive a punishment, but the best thing was to accept the request._

_**End Flashback**_

Yui's povs

Once the memories came back, I felt something on my hand; it was cold and a gentle feeling to it. I looked to see who it was and shockingly, it was Ayato. He was sleeping besides me and to tell the truth, he looked really handsome when he's asleep and I wanted to touch his red hair but couldn't because the experienced I had earlier. Then I remembered that he was going to kill me and I must slip away carefully, I tried to slip carefully but then I felt a grip on my hand and I had seen that Ayato's awake.

"Please let go of me Ayato" I said then he said "no I have to finish the job and I wanted to see your face in pain" said Ayato with a grin on his face, then I was being pushed down to the bed I just laid on _, _I looked at him with his eyes staring back at me then shut my eyes waiting for death to come, but it never happened I opened my eyes and he was staring at me still. Then suddenly he kissed me, the same passionate kiss that had then he broke the kiss and said "Yui, I love you, please be mine"


End file.
